I Didn't Belong
by CJ-GhostWriter
Summary: Her surprise didn't go as planned. What is Camille thinking when that girl kisses Moose? What is Moose thinking while he follows her back home? What happens after they make up? Takes place during Step Up All In. One-shot companion piece to So You Have No Interest In Dancing. By popular request.


A/N: By popular request here it is. You asked I delivered. This one-shot takes place during Step Up All In , and is a companion piece to my other one-shot "So You Have No Interest In Dancing". This is my take on what happens after Camille gets to the casino.

I decided to write this in alternating point of views between Camille and Moose so I could delve into both their thoughts in the parts we don't see in the movie. Also this is written around the parts of the movie since I didn't want to add the copyrighted material to my story. Warning rated M for language and sexual situations. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Step Up, Camille and Moose are sadly not mine to own :(

* * *

I Didn't Belong

Camille PoV:

My heart felt like it just fell into my stomach. That bitch kissed my man, his lips were my lips to kiss not hers. Yes I wanted to rip her nasty lips right off her face, but that wasn't what was really bothering me. I could tell that Moose was just as surprised by the kiss as I was, he hadn't expected her to do that. Seeing his shock helped to soften the blow of my anger a little. However what really upset me, is that he was dancing with her, something we hadn't done together in a really long time.

Moose was born to dance, it was the reason I encouraged him to join Sean and compete in The Vortex. He was born to be in the spotlight, I knew that. But somehow seeing him having so much fun being in his element, dancing, without me, it hurt. Unlike Moose, I never felt like I was born to be a dancer. My brother was the driving force to help me discover how well I could dance, but meeting Moose made me realize just how much I actually loved it.

As time went on I had let that love for dance go and focused on another path for my future. Moose however would always have the urge to dance, the need to let the beat take his soul to another world. It was these very differences that were tearing my heart to pieces.

Watching him light up with his crew cheering him on as he did his thing around the casino, I was so jealous of him. His carefree spirit, his passion in every step he took. He exuded confidence and joy with every move. I hadn't danced in years and I missed ot, in that moment I regretted my decision. I was jealous of the way his passion would never leave him, but for some reason I was able to let it go so easily. I was jealous of one of the very things I loved so much about him.

 _Why did it have to be so easy for him, but so hard for me to embrace dance?_

The realization of my jealousy towards the man I admired and loved most in this word made me sick to my stomach. He belonged here, in the bright lights of Vegas, part of an extremely talented crew. HE belonged here, I did not.

 _I didn't belong._

I didn't belong here, and quite possibly I didn't belong with him. Moose was meant to shine, and I felt like my decision to leave the world of dance was holding him back. I knew he was just as passionate about engineering, but I didn't know if he truly loved his job. I wondered if he just stayed at McGowan Industries so he could pay the bills, but was he truly happy? Feeling scared that he would never be happy just settling for living a boring life with me, and seeing his passion tonight made all those fears come to the forefront in my mind.

When his eyes met mine he realized I had caught that girl kissing him. His gaze held fear, worry and regret; I knew my eyes held anger, jealousy and embarrassment. I had to get out of there, and so I just ran. I didn't even think I just left his grandparents standing there, grabbed my bag and headed straight back to our car before speeding back home to LA. My phone was ringing and chiming with calls and texts but I ignored them all. There was no way I could talk to him right now.

My heart and mind in turmoil it took all the strength within me to focus on getting myself home safely. I just wanted to be home, where everything felt safe. Arriving a little after four in the morning I threw my suitcase in the closet, washed my face, changed into my pajamas and curled up in our bed.

 _Our bed._

Just the thought broke my heart again. I grabbed for his pillow and held it close to me, it smelled like him and the pieces of my heart ached for my favorite curly haired guy. I thought I would be safe here at home, but home didn't feel like home without him. Finally letting the emotions wash over me I let go and cried it all out. Everything inside my soul was in pain and it was released through the tears now soaking into his pillow.

My eyelids burned, my throat was dry, my head ached, my heart was heavy. Eventually my body gave out and I fell into a deep sleep still clutching at his pillow like it was the only thing holding me on the planet, afraid that if I let go I would just float away.

When I finally woke it was late afternoon. After a long, hot shower, I decided to cook one of my favorite vegan dishes knowing that keeping myself busy would keep my mind from wandering to him. Feeling a little better than I had last night and this morning I headed up to our rooftop patio. I knew the tranquility of the space would help me relax and wrap my head around the chaos my life had become in the last day.

Staring out at the beautiful view of LA I wondered how he was doing. If he was worried about battling The Mob tonight. I wondered if he missed me because I missed him very much. I couldn't help but think about him, even though I was worried about our future together.

"I knew I'd find you up here".

The unexpected but familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around, and was very surprised to see my Moose had followed me home. The nerves built in my belly as he got closer. I was so afraid of what would come of this conversation, but I needed to give him a chance to explain himself and in turn explain my feelings to him. We couldn't let this stay the way it was, this needed to happen.

* * *

Moose PoV:

What could I possibly say to explain myself, what was I going to do? The love of my life tried to give me the greatest surprise, and because I had to show off my dance moves that strange girl kissed me. Now my Camille left and was so pissed at me. I read the hurt in her eyes as she stared daggers at me and stormed out of the casino. I had searched for her everywhere, called and texted over and over and still heard nothing. I just knew she had gone home, there was no other explanation.

I felt bad letting the crew down, but Camille came first. Camille always came first with me. Sean may not have understood completely but I was glad Andie got it, and most of the crew did as well. It made me feel a little better to know they didn't hate me for running out on them.

By the time I checked in with my grandparents to let them know I was going after her, found the car rental place, filled out the required forms, paid the fee, and got the keys in my hand I knew she was probably home already. Great, I was going to have to drive through some heavy morning traffic to get home, plus I was dead tired.

Two hours in and I could barely keep my eyes open if I didn't get some rest I was going to nod out on the road. Although I just wanted to get to Camille as fast as possible I kept hearing my Baba, my mother and Camille's voices in my head telling me to take care of myself. So I did. Finding the nearest motel I rented a room and knocked out immediately.

Waking just around three in the afternoon my stomach was killing me. Not only had I not eaten in hours but truthfully my gut had been doing flips in the worst way from the second I saw the hurt look in Cam's eyes. I headed directly to the car, got something to eat and immediately felt sick afterwards, I guess it wasn't such a great idea to eat on a nervous stomach, but I had to. I didn't have time to worry about and coddle myself, I had to get to her. I had to fix this. Stopping for gas I was back on the road heading towards the unknown. If she forgave me I was headed for a blessing and a miracle. If she didn't I was headed towards my doom. About three hours later I pulled into the guest parking space at our apartment complex and took the stairs two at a time.

I had to fix this, I had to. There was no way I could lose Camille and survive. She was everything to me, she needed to know that being with her was the most important thing in my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Giving myself this pep talk gave me the strength to open the door and face my fate.

"Camille?"

* * *

Camille PoV:

Of course I forgave him for that stupid kiss, Moose was so silly that way sometimes. That kiss meant nothing, it upset me but my true issues lay elsewhere. Once I explained to him how jealous I was seeing him fit in easily without me, how I was scared of holding him back from his passion, and how I felt like I didn't belong, he understood. Moose being the incredible man he is soothed my worries, letting me know that no matter what, his life with me was what he loved most.

After we made up and he kissed and hugged me, Moose spun me back to look at our beautiful view. Wrapping his arms around me tight he pulled me into his embrace my back to his chest my body folded into his perfectly. He brought his lips down to my ear and whispered causing me to shiver slightly.

"And you said you didn't belong. How is it that you fit so well in my arms then, huh? How is it that my body curves perfectly around yours? I guess miracles exist because baby, for the first time in a very long time you were wrong. You belong right here with me".

He kissed my neck gently and smiled against my skin.

"I guess you're right".

"What was that, Gage?", he teased. "Did the Queen of 'I'm always right, and you're always wrong' just admit that the Moose was right?".

"Yes, yes. It was bound to happen sooner or later", I giggled.

We stayed like that for a while, quietly enjoying our time together. Moose swayed us lightly as we watched the lights of the city below us. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. How could I have doubted that this was where I belonged? Craning his neck a little so he could see my face he smiled, I twisted slightly towards him, and he kissed the tip of my nose".

"Feel better?".

"I feel like I'm finally home".

Turning so that I was once again facing him I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his around my waist his hands resting at the small of my back.

"You followed me", it was a statement not a question.

"Of course I did".

"You didn't have to. What about the crew, the battle? Oh my goodness you guys battle The Mob tonight", the realization hit me. "Moose you shouldn't have followed, LMNTRIX needs you", my voice shook with worry as my eyes scanned his face.

The impish grin he showed held no concern for missing the battle at all. He only smiled down at me adoringly.

"They really didn't need me, baby. They're going to kill it tonight without me, I know they will".

"But you're the dancing Moose, they always need you", my voice raised as my concern grew.

"Baby, calm down please", his smile remained fixed on his face. "I really don't care if they needed me, I still had to leave because I need you. Don't ya get it, Cam? None of my victories mean a thing without you by my side".

The goofy grin his sweet words caused grew on my face, and I know I must have looked like such a fool. Moose didn't mind at all, he just kissed my smile softly.

"Really?", I whispered as I kept my lips close to his.

"Really, really", he answered as he always did and captured my lips in a heated kiss to show that he meant every word he had said.

* * *

Moose PoV:

"Baby, it's about to start", I grabbed the remote to turn the volume up a bit.

I was sitting on the couch as I waited for Cam to finish heating up my dinner and join me so we could watch The Vortex and hopefully witness LMNTRIX wreck The Mob. I truly was the luckiest Moose on earth and I knew it. My girl had witnessed another woman kiss me, and even though she was a little jealous she was more concerned with how she was holding me back. Then when I came home to apologize she forgave me, and promised to remember we were more than just a couple who works and pays bills. And now here she was worrying about my sorry ass, and how hungry I must be after the long trip home. I loved this woman with every single bit of my soul.

Curled up next to me on the couch she smiled as I dug into the delicious veggie pasta and vegan pesto she had made. It was one of my most favorite dishes she cooked for us, and she knew that.

 _Did I mention how much I love this woman?_ I thought to myself as I tasted my first bite.

Both Cam and I were concerned when Divine Intention got smoked by the Grim Knights. Although we knew that the Grim Knights were the stronger crew we hoped that Divine Intention would have knocked them out giving LMNTRIX a better shot at winning if they beat The Mob tonight.

When I saw the tension between Sean and Eddy as the crews were announced, I knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. They were like brothers, to have to battle each other was insane. As I watched my crew give their all to try and destroy The Mob, I was proud, but I have to admit I missed dancing with them tonight. However my reason for not being there was much more important, and currently she was bouncing on the couch nervously watching the battle. She really was adorable.

Just then I saw Sean grab Andie's hand and pull her towards him as she fought to get free. She looked extremely nervous and upset. I know the theme of the dance routine was making it look like an actual fight, but I didn't remember that part. Something had definitely gone wrong, but I don't think anyone other than the crew realized it. Everyone else seemed to think it was part of the choreography. Thank goodness, because that could have been disastrous.

"Was that supposed to happen?", Cam asked me her eyes wide with confusion and worry. Of course she would notice.

"No, baby something definitely went wrong. But I don't think anyone other than the crew noticed".

We cast our votes, but we were still kind of in shock. Staring at the TV we didn't know what to think. When LMNTRIX was declared the winners, we saw Andie storm away and knew she was pissed. They won but something was off that made the whole thing feel strange to me.

"Moose", Camille moved closer to me her hand pulling my face to hers. "She needs you, they need you. You have to go back. Plus you miss them, you know you do", she pecked my lips lightly.

Pulling her arm gently so she knew my intentions she was now sitting in my lap.

"I know I need to go back but I'm not going without you. I may miss them, but I would miss you more. And Camille, I'm not dancing without you either. I told you I found the person I want to dance with".

One of my hands was rubbing small circles on her lower back, the other rested on her knees as I waited for her to speak. Her face was contemplative as she took all I had said into consideration and weighed it with her own feelings and her desire to help our friends.

"I don't know, Moose", she whispered shyly.

"Yes, you do. You said I looked like I was having the best time, well before you showed up I was having fun with the crew but there were moments when I was quiet and not really paying attention to them. In those moments I was thinking about you. You belong with me so you belong in the crew. What do you say, Chameleon? Don't make the Moose beg, although I will if I have to".

"Okay", her face lit up as she finally agreed. "Under one condition", her tone turned mischievous.

"And what condition is that?", I asked playfully.

Instead of answering she turned herself so she was straddling my lap. Her hands immediately went to my shoulders as she pushed my hoodie off. I moved to help her pull it down my arms and she threw it on the floor. Taking in the slight gleam in her eye I knew where this was going.

"Can you handle my condition?", she teased her lips hovering over mine just out of reach for me to kiss and her hands pinned my shoulders down.

"Oh, I think I can handle this condition with no objections at all Miss Gage".

"Oh really?", her brow arched in question.

"Yes, really", I answered obediently.

She wanted control, and I was going to let her have it. I loved when she let her more assertive side come out when we were intimate. It only happened once in awhile, but when it did boy was it sexy. Her hands slid down my chest and found there way to the buttons of my shirt. She took her time unfastening them one at a time, her eyes locked on mine.

My button down shirt joined my hoodie on the floor, once she pulled my t-shirt over my head it joined the pile as well. Instantly her hands were on me. Camille's dainty fingers caressed every single dip and and rise of my chest and abdominal muscles. I groaned in pleasure under the feel of her hot touch.

Finally she brought her lips to take mine in a blistering kiss, swiftly pressing her tongue into my mouth she was wasting no time. She pulled her mouth from mine too soon, and I knew I must have looked like a pouting little boy at the loss of her lips.

"These are my lips to kiss. Right Moose?", she asked her voice forceful.

"Of course", I answered, extremely turned on by her strength.

"That girl stole a kiss. It's my job to make sure you never forget who these lips belong to".

I guess she really was a little more jealous of that girl than she originally admitted. Her mouth crashed onto mine with such fervor my mind and body could barely keep up. Her hands roamed over my bare skin burning a trail everywhere they went. The situation in my pants was beginning to get really uncomfortable as I pressed into my zipper. I couldn't help it Camille was so freaking hot, especially when she got like this.

"Baby, please", I moaned and mumbled into her kiss.

Shifting slightly underneath her I tried to relieve some of the pressure. Realizing my problem her fingers undid my button and zipper so quickly that I didn't even have a second to sigh in relief before her hand was in my pants.

"Oh god. Camille, b..b..baby".

My head fell back against the chair and my eyes rolled back at the feel of her hand on me. Camille's mouth found mine again and this time she slowly let her lips show mine that they most definitely belonged to her. Between the actions of her hand and her kisses I was absolutely lost. She owned me right now physically, mentally, and emotionally.

It was two in the morning and we both lay in bed completely exhausted, sweat glistening over every inch of our bodies as we tried to catch our breath. Camille's lay silent underneath me, my head resting on her smooth belly, my arms around her, her fingers running through my damp curls.

"Fuck, baby that was hot", I growled as I pressed a kiss to the spot just under her navel.

Her answering giggle told me that my girl was back to her sweet self. All signs of jealousy, possessiveness and authority were gone from her demeanor. Lifting my head to rest my chin on her middle, I peeked up at her face, of course she was blushing a little.

"Yes, it was", she was glowing. "You like when I get like that, don't you?".

"I do. Damn Camille you destroyed me. I think I'm going to have to go around letting random girls kiss me more often", I teased.

"Don't go getting any foolish ideas, you", she lightly slapped the back of my head.

"Ouch. How can you be so beautiful, so sexy, and so abusive at the same time?"

"I'm just special like that I guess".

"Yeah you are. And if what we just did wasn't further proof that you belong right here...", I hugged her middle a little tighter and kissed her belly again, "...then I don't know what is".

"I love you my Moose", she sighed in complete contentment.

"I love you too baby".

Tomorrow we would hit the road and head back to the bright lights of Vegas to help LMNTRIX kick ass. But right now we were happy just laying in the dim light of the moon that shone through the windows, and holding onto each other.


End file.
